A su lado
by StephMidnight
Summary: Quizá extrañase su antigua vida, pero teniéndola a su lado hacía que eso, y lo demás, pasara a un segundo plano, porque al lado de ella no le importaba nada más. Jane y Alec.


**Disclaimer:** La saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Ésta historia pertenece a Midnight.

* * *

**Summary: **Quizá extrañase su antigua vida, pero teniéndola a su lado hacía que eso, y lo demás, pasara a un segundo plano, porque al lado de ella no le importaba nada más. Jane y Alec.

* * *

**A su lado**

Las noches en Volterra eran hermosas, quién sino él para decirlo. Encontraba gran placer en vagar por sus calles con la vista fija en el manto diamantino que él podía apreciar mejor que cualquier humano. Sólo podía pensar en un lugar que superaba su belleza, pero no podía recordarlo lo suficientemente bien como para comparar. Suspiró. Su _hogar. _Aquella vida que tenía, y ahora no podía recordar. Eran pocos los detalles que retenía. El color del cabello de su madre, el aroma de las calles al atardecer.

Por supuesto, también recordaba las cosas malas. Los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de ira, odio, miedo. Los dedos señalándolos, acusándolos a él y a su hermana de brujería. La gente huyendo aterrados cada vez que Jane quería dar un paseo y él la acompañaba. El fuego. El _horrible y tortuoso _fuego que parecía no tener final.

Un aroma particular enturbió el aire a su alrededor. Los recuerdos tendrían que esperar; ahora, él era un cazador y el miserable ser humano que pasaba por allí era su presa. Nada más importaba. Inmovilizó al incauto muchacho de catorce años, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. Era lo único que podía hacer por él. Por un mínimo segundo, observó al niño que tenía entre brazos; tenía prácticamente su edad. El hambre le ganó a la nostalgia y hundió los dientes en su cuello. Aunque la sangre corría a borbotones, le parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápida para saciar su sed. Nunca lo era.

—Alec —susurró su hermana desde la distancia. Estaba lejos, pero podía oírla perfectamente.

—Jane —respondió simplemente.

La delgada figurilla de Jane, tan parecida a una muñeca, prácticamente danzaba sobre el borde de la muralla a paso humano. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras la capa característica de los Vulturi ondeaba sinuosamente con el viento, haciéndole parecer aún más delicada, atrayente, y fatal, con sus ojos de brillante rojo dando la señal inequívoca de peligro.

—¿No guardaste nada para mí? —preguntó a unos tantos metros de distancia. Alec sonrió.

—No sabía que venías.

—Está bien. Ya había cenado igualmente —se le escapó una risita traviesa mientras un pie vacilaba largos segundos en ponerse frente al otro—. Me divertí.

Finalmente, después de ralentizar su paso hasta hacerlo casi insoportable, Jane estaba a menos de un metro de su hermano, pero tres sobre su cabeza. Alec sonrió. Allí, elevada por encima de todo, brillando suavemente con la luz de la luna, la bella vampiresa era al mismo tiempo ángel y demonio. Siempre lo era.

Puso un pie en el aire y, sin más, se dejó caer en los brazos de su hermano. De su gemelo. De su igual y compañero en tantas formas sencillamente incomprensibles.

Alec observó el rostro a unos centímetros del suyo y olvidó todas las nostalgias que había albergado hasta el momento. Ella era todo lo que siempre había tenido, todo lo que siempre había importado. Lo único que daba sentido a su, si ya no vida, existencia. Sosteniéndola con un solo brazo, ocupó el otro en delinear el contorno de sus labios gruesos, la curva de sus pestañas, atrapar un mechón de cabello un poco más claro que el suyo propio. Eran muy pocas las diferencias físicas que existían entre ellos, mientras que sus personalidades eran prácticamente opuestas.

Jane era vivaz, fina, y sí, sádica. Nunca había olvidado el dolor que había sentido aquella vez en la hoguera, y no dudaba en hacérselo sentir a todo el que pudiera. Sabía la magnitud de su poder y sabía como usarlo para aterrorizar. Alec, en cambio, era tranquilo, incluso un poco apático; todas sus pasiones se habían consumido junto a aquel fuego. Todas menos una, que era llama constante y poderosa en su lento quemar: el amor por su gemela.

—Piensas demasiado —le sonrió Jane, con ojos de brillante escarlata.

—Y tú muy poco —devolvió, sonriéndole también.

Ella no se molestó por el comentario, a pesar de que, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo sufrir hasta que se tragara sus palabras. Pero había sido su compañero quien lo había dicho, y él era la única persona en el mundo que tenía permitido hablarle de ese modo. El único con poder sobre ella. Incluso Aro y todos los Vulturi quedaban en un segundo plano frente a Alec.

—Tal vez —respondió—. Pero así es como me quieres.

Alec sonrió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Si, así era como la quería, como la había querido y la seguiría queriendo. Y sabía que ella lo quería a él, aunque no participara de sus sangrientos juegos y aunque no siguiera sus tendencias sadistas. Aunque él fuera calma y ella tormenta.

—Estamos jodidos, tú y yo. Atrapados el uno junto al otro, por toda la eternidad —se rió.

Pronto Jane le acompañó.

—¿Quién dice que no lo disfruto? —murmuró soñadoramente Jane.

Y Alec no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Hola!

Esto estaba entre mis pendientes hace _meses_y hoy, finalmente, decidí terminarlo. Todavía siento que algo le falta, que no está del todo bien, pero Steph ha insistido y, bueno, como no hemos subido nada a la página desde hace tiempo.. sí, aquí está.

Alec y Jane me encantan. Me parece que son dos personajes que pueden dar mucho más de lo que dan en la historia. Y, aunque en mi cabeza ellos son más que hermanos (y en la de Steph también, me consta), decidí dejarlo a la interpretación de cada uno aquí. Algunos no los ven como pareja, y supongo que está bien. En consideración a ellos, no kissy-kissy =)

En fin. Gracias por pasarse y por leer, lo cual ya es un milagro ya que cada vez que escribo espanto a los lectores =o)

Espero que les haya gustado.

_**Midnight. **_


End file.
